Fine Feathered Finks
Fine Feathered Finks is the third episode of Season 1 and the third episode of the series itself. It aired on the ABC Television Network on January 19, 1966. It marked the debut of special guest villain: The Penguin. Plot Awaiting release from prison, the Penguin, the "pompous, waddling master of fowl play", schemes to get Batman, to plan his crimes for him; his first step is to attract Batman's attention. Penguin has his henchmen Hawkeye and Sparrow distribute free umbrellas to patrons outside the House of Ali Baba Jewelery store and a local bank. The men passing them out call it a promotion, but the owners of the jewelry store and bank know that they were not hired by them. While everyone's inside with the umbrellas, they explode and start spinning and cause a distraction, however even though it was the perfect setup for Hawkeye and Sparrow to commit a robbery, no heist was pulled. When Commissioner James Gordon hears of it, he knows Penguin has returned and calls Batman and Robin in to investigate. Along with Warden Crichton, they view Penguin's security camera from prison and were able to find out little on his next crime. Batman and Robin decide pay a call on Penguin, who, under the alias K.G. Bird ("cagey bird") now operates an umbrella store. As soon as they leave, Penguin launches a monster umbrella, featuring a multicolored umbrella (complete with Oswald's hidden transmitter) attached to its handle, from his store's roof The umbrella lands in the middle of the street, and the Duo investigate. While they discover nothing special about it beyond its immense size, they do retrieve a normal sized and gaudy colored umbrella that is hanging from the giant's handle. Convinced it's a clue to Penguin's next crime, Batman and Robin take the bumbershoot back with them to theBatcave to further examine it. Unable to discover a significance of the Batbrella, Batman goes in his true identity asBruce Wayne inside the umbrella store and, while the Penguin is not looking, he plants a tiny transistor microphone (disguised as a spider) there so they can find out what he's up to. Unfortunately, Bruce apparently did not count on Cobblepot actually installing a burglar alarm in his store, and a siren goes off to alert there is a bug being placed in the room. The Penguin, Hawkeye and Sparrow immediately release a net on Bruce and, unaware of his identity but mistaking him for a spy from a rival and competing umbrella store, and knocks him out with his Penguin "gas-umbrella". He then has Hawkeye and Sparrow tie him up and toss him into the furnace. Still entangled in the net, Bruce is placed on a conveyor belt that leads to the 10,000degree furnace. Clifhanger Text OH, THE IRONY OF IT! THE HORROR! THE FLAMING END OF THE CAPED CRUSADER CAN BRUCE POSSIBLY ESCAPE?? FOR BATMAN'S SAKE! KEEP YOUR BAT FINGERS CROSSED UNTIL TOMORROW! SAME BAT-TIME! SAME BAT-CHANNEL!! Appearances Individuals *Batman / Bruce Wayne *Robin *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *Mrs. Cooper *The Penguin *Thomas Wayne (mentioned only) *Martha Wayne (mentioned only) 1.03